


New Master In The Temple

by TheCzechWriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCzechWriter/pseuds/TheCzechWriter
Summary: Four years after Kuvira’s fall things are going smoothly in the Northern Air Temple. However, everything will change after a mysterious man appears to teach the Air Nomads a new bending technique, but that’s not all what will come with him. What shadows of the past does he hide? And how his arrival will bend Jinora’s and Kai's life?





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for opening this story. At first, I would like to say that although I am learning English since I was seven, I am not a native speaker, so if there will be some minor stylistic mistakes, please overlook them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery man called Miren comes to the Northern Air Temple and offers to teach the nomads an ability which only the Avatar can master - the energybending.

The sun has risen again above the horizon. Its first rays fell on the Northern Air Temple, restored again after the battle against Red Lotus. Canopies at its tops were shining beautifully in the morning sun, almost as if they were made from pure gold.

Jinora came out to the one of the balconies and sat down for her morning meditation. She was doing that every day as a part of her ritual.

It has been four years already since Korra has finally beaten Kuvira and the world remained in peace up to this day. It almost looked like that nothing will ever happen again. The Northern Air Temple was living peacefully with its own life. Her father Tenzin continued on training new air nomads, who came to the temple, with her as his loyal assistant. They were still the only airbending masters in the world, although Ikki, Kai and Opal were getting closer to receiving their tattoos every single day by mastering the element further and further.

Jinora still kept in touch with everyone in Republic City, especially with Korra, who stayed there after defeating Kuvira, still helping the residents of the city. Lin Beifong has stayed as the Chief of Police Department with Mako serving as the head detective. Bolin has left his position in the Earth Kingdom army ever since he knew about Kuvira’s plans in detail and he was now working as the lavabending mentor, being the only one known to have this ability after Ghazan’s death in the Red Lotus cave several years prior to this day.

Jinora smiled a bit as she remembered all these new things that happened. She exhaled deeply and immersed deeply into her meditating, which always led her into the Spirit World without a failure.

However, this time something strange was happening. She felt some disturbance which kept her from concentrating properly.

She interrupted her focus and looked around to find that source of disturbance. When she looked above, she immediately found it. A small airship was approaching to the temple.

Jinora has jumped up quickly. She always saw these things as a danger ever since the Red Lotus attacked the temple. She couldn’t ever forget when Kai was hit by P’Li’s combustion bending and fell from the sky, presumably to his death. That day was frightening her constantly.

She ran away to the temple to find his father. She has found him in his sanctum room together with his brother Bumi.

“What’s happening, Jinora?” he said when he looked at her afraid face.

“An airship is approaching the temple,” she said.

Tenzin has put down the scroll he was reading before and hurried to the balcony with Jinora and Bumi. Many more airbenders including Kai and Opal has joined them when they saw them in such rush.

When they returned to the balcony, the airship was almost directly in front of it. It was only a small ship which could be piloted by single person. On its side, there was a logo of Asami’s company, Future Industries.

The small door on the side has opened now and everyone saw a figure standing there. Jinora again felt that horrible suspicion. P’Li stood there exactly like that.

A voice has come down to them from the sky. Jinora presumed that the unknown person holds a megaphone to let them hear him.

“Good morning, Northern Air Temple,” he said. “Is master Tenzin between you?”

Tenzin has seceded a bit from the group and answered loudly. “There I am. Who am I speaking with?”

“With an honest man. I know you don’t like to see airships here, but there’s no need to worry. Do you allow me to throw an anchor and come down?”

Tenzin looked at the other airbenders. It looked like that man is alone and there were enough of them to take care of him if anything suspicious would happen.

“Come down, sir,” he answered.

“Thank you. Get backward a bit; I don’t want to throw the anchor on the airbending master’s head.”

Jinora has giggled a bit. She couldn’t stop it. What was going on with her? Seconds ago, she was afraid of what would come.

From the airship, two things have fallen. First was the anchor, which has locked to the temple railing with a loud bang. The second was a small rope-ladder.

The visitor has descended from the ladder to its one fourth and then he jumped down smoothly. Jinora was surprised a bit, because that was still several meters above the ground.

He remained standing where he has landed. Everyone now could see him clearly. It was a young man, hardly older than Jinora or others. He had half-long dark brown hair falling to his shoulders, deep green-grey eyes and sharp face outlines. It couldn’t be said that he is not attractive in some way, but his face clearly showed that he came through a lot in his life already.

“Thank you for allowing me to land here,” he said. Now without a megaphone, his voice was calm and soft.

“What’s your name, sir?” said Tenzin.

“My name is Miren,” he answered with a small bow.

“And you are a new airbender?” asked Tenzin. “You came to learn to master your skills?”

Miren has smiled a bit. “Not exactly. I am not an airbender. I am an _energybender._ ”

“What?” said Tenzin. “That’s nonsense!”

“It’s not, master Tenzin,” answered Miren calmly. “I came here to pass this secret further. Pass it to you, the new Air Nation.”

“But,” said Jinora, “energybending is already known. And it’s only a skill that Avatar can master.”

“You are right,” said Miren. “However, you mean the spiritual energybending, which is used to repudiate supernatural creatures and ghosts. That is a skill only Avatar can master. My energybending is different. Let’s say it is secular. It’s using energies flowing in any living creatures. And it’s a skill anyone can master as a supplement to his current abilities.”

“You’re telling us fairytales,” said Tenzin. “Anything like this is not possible.”

Miren sighed a bit. “Looks like I need to give you a proof to believe me.”

He joined hands in front of his chest and inhaled and exhaled deeply. As he begun to separate palms, a small light blue ball appeared between them, growing larger every second.

Everyone on the balcony looked in amaze on that.

When the ball of light in his hands was big almost as a small apple, Miren has turned around and released it above the temple. It shot through the sky and exploded in a clear flash.

Miren has turned back to face them again, looking as calm as before. The same couldn’t be said about others. Many of them were just starring at them.

It was Jinora who found the words first. “It was energybending! I felt that energy flowing.” She turned to his father. “He told us the truth. He is an energybender.”

Miren has smiled. “Looks like I’ve proven my point to at least one of you. And it’s a good thing when the master airbender believes you. You must be Jinora - the youngest airbender master in the new Air Nation history.”

Jinora looked at him a bit surprised. She could swear that her cheeks have turned red a little.

“Fine, sir,” said Tenzin. “You’ve proven your words, but why did you come?”

“I said that already,” answered Miren. “I want to pass my wisdom. This is the skill that will be much easier for the air nomads to master than for anyone else.”

“Why’s that?”

“For successful energybending you need to feel the flow of the energy inside you and around you. Being in connection with the spirit world is a very good assumption for you to master this skill in no time.”

Tenzin looked on his brother. “Bumi, what do you think?”

“I say for the air nomads any new skill is good to know. But what do you want from us, sir?” he asked Miren again.

“I want nothing than a word of honor that you will not use my wisdom for bad things. And because air nomads did not ever try to conquer anyone in their history, let’s consider this promised. I don’t want this skill to be lost again after I will leave this world once and for all. Here’s my hand, master Tenzin.”

After a small moment, Tenzin squeezed his hand.

“Welcome to the Northern Air Temple, master Miren,” he said. “I presume you will stay here for some time?”

“If that is not a problem for anyone, then I will stay.”

“I think we have one more small room spare here,” said Tenzin. “Do you have any things with you?”

“Only several of them,” said Miren. “But I need to return this airship. It’s only borrowed. I will return once I will have this done.”

“Where are you heading?”

“To the Future Industries hangar about 50 miles southwest from here. I presume I will be back in a day or two.”

“There’s no need for that,” said Jinora. “I can fly on Pepper and then return back with you.”

“Pepper?”

“My flying bison,” smiled Jinora. “We can get back before the noon that way. Of course, only when my father allows that.”

Tenzin was thinking for a moment. “Okay, Jinora. I trust you in this. Looks like you’ve gained trust in our new companion quickly.”

“Which surprise me considering what happened when Red Lotus attacked,” said Miren.

Tenzin looked surprised. “What do you know about that?”

“A lot, master Tenzin. I am familiar with events that have occurred here several years ago. Sad events, must be said. I would not be surprised that I’ve scared you a lot by coming so suddenly and with an airship.”

“You did,” said Jinora quietly.

“I am sorry for that. It was not on purpose. This was the easiest way to get here.”

“I understand that,” said Jinora. “I will go to get Pepper ready.”

Miren nodded a little. “I will kick-start the engines before you’ll be ready. Master Tenzin, before we’ll be back, please ask your students if they want to join energybending lessons.”

“I will,” nodded Tenzin. “We’re expecting you soon.”

Miren bowed a little and began to climb up the ladder. Soon he has jumped smoothly into the door and lift up both the anchor and the ladder behind him. The door has shut tight. In a few seconds, everyone could see how the propellers started spinning again. The airship has made a turn away from the temple exactly in the moment when Jinora with her bison emerged from the morning mist. She waved on her father and joined the airship by the side cockpit window. Tenzin could yet see her gesturing on Miren in the airship. After that, they were both gone.

“That man is very interesting,” he said to Bumi.

“Yeah,” nodded Bumi. “When I looked on his face, I saw he really went through something. Do you think he played some role in what happened to Korra or us?”

“Who knows,” said Tenzin. “He’s a big mystery. I hope Jinora will be okay.”

“Don’t worry,” said Bumi. “He may have some secret, but by judging his face, I can tell he has nothing bad in plan.”

“I hope you’re right,” said Tenzin.


	2. The Shadow Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jinora offers Miren a ride on Pepper to return to the temple, she doesn't know what will happen soon. Who are the people who attacked them suddenly during the flight? And what did Merin hide from the airbenders?

After about an hour of flight Miren landed with the ship in front of the hangar before a small city. It was one of many places where Future Industries sold their inventions.

Many workers came out of the hangar right when he landed. Miren let them know with a transmitter about half an hour before that he is approaching. They have taken the ship and parked it in the hangar. Miren went inside to sign some protocols and Jinora with Pepper waited outside. Many workers looked surprised when they see them. They were not accustomed to see an airbending master with flying bison here.

After about 15 minutes, Miren went out with a small baggage in hand.

“Ready to go?” asked him Jinora.

“I hope so,” he nodded. “Everything with the ship seems to be fine.”

“Okay,” smiled Jinora. “Have you ever flown on a bison?”

Miren shook his head a bit.

“Well, first time for everything,” said Jinora with a grin. “Jump on.”

Miren has bounced strongly and landed of Pepper’s back behind her neck. Jinora was sitting on her head.

“Hang on tight,” she said. “Let’s go, girl.”

Pepper groaned a little and soared up into the sky. The wind was blowing fast around their ears as they were climbing higher and higher.

Jinora looked back. Miren was sitting on Pepper’s wide back near her scruff and was looking around. However, she could see that his face is a bit tensed.

“Not feeling good?”

Miren has smiled a bit. “Every time you try something new you don’t feel good at first. But I am okay. Thanks for the ride, Jinora. Without you, I would not come back in a while.”

“My pleasure,” smiled Jinora. “Don’t you want to sit here? It’s a bit hard to hear you against the wind.”

“You want me to fall,” laughed Miren, but he slowly climbed over next to Jinora, where he has found a safe spot.

“Tell me, where are you from?” said Jinora when he sat down again. “You’re obviously not an airbender.”

“I was born in Republic City,” answered Miren. “But I am travelling for several years now. At least since the Equalists attacked in Republic City. You were there, weren’t you? On the Air Temple Island.”

“You were participating in that?” asked Jinora. Her look has sharpened a bit.

Miren has noticed that. “Do I look like someone who has joined Amon to you?” he said. “I wasn’t a bender these days, but I did not go with them! Amon was a crazy man!”

Jinora has backed up a bit, intimidated by his tone. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Miren has sighed. “Let it be. As I said, after Amon was defeated, I left Republic City to travel around the world. I’ve traveled to the North Pole. There I was able to connect with the water spirits for the first time. That was the moment when I realized everything in this world is flowing with energy, which can be controlled.”

“And you have found the way to bend it.”

“It was not as easy as it seems now. It took me nearly six years to master it to this point. Now I think it’s the time to let the world know this bending as well.”

“Do you think you are the only world energybender except Korra?”

Miren shook his head a little. “There are at least several more. And we are not in a good term.”

Jinora looked at him. “What do you mean…?”

“Something I can’t tell you now. It’s…”

He didn’t finish the sentence. Instead of that, he has quickly turned around.

“Watch out!”

He grabbed Jinora and pushed her on back. In that moment, a ray of red light flew above her and exploded in front of them.

Pepper has panicked and started to tilt to one side and other. Miren had a tough time to keep balance on top of her. Finally, Jinora was able to calm her down.

“What was that?!” she shouted.

“Nothing good.”

Jinora has looked around. Behind them, a small airship mostly similar to Miren’s emerged from the clouds.

She heard Miren gasping. “But how?”

“What?!”

Miren turned to her. “We need to get out of here! Now!”

“Who are they?!”

“Someone you don’t want to see around! Now go!”

Jinora has felt urgency in his words. She understood the reality. That someone was an enemy.

“Go, Pepper!”

However, the airship was a lot faster than the bison. It has ranked next to them and the door on the side has opened. When Jinora looked on it, she saw a man in the dark clothes standing between them. His hands were glowing with bright red and she could feel the flow around him.

Energybender.

But this energy was different from Miren’s. There was something… evil in it.

The man fired the beam at them. Red light flew through the air at lighting speed. Miren connected hands once again, but this time he separated them far more quickly and made a circular motion.

A blue glowing shield has formed between them and the airship. It looked like they were flying in a sphere of light. The red ray hit the shield and vanished into the air.

Miren quickly formed another sphere in hands and aimed on the man. The man tried to form similar shield, but Miren’s ray pushed right through it and hit the man with a full force. He fell backwards into the ship.

There was no doubt Miren was a stronger bender.

Another beam from Miren has hit the right engine and set it in bright fire. The airship has made a sharp descending turn and disappeared into the clouds.

“Are you okay, Jinora?” shouted Miren.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Who was that?”

“One of the energybenders I’ve told you about. But this one… serves the dark side. That’s why he has attacked us.”

“What?!”

“I will tell you and your father everything once we will be back in the temple. Now we must go away before they will trace us once again. I can’t believe they have found me so quickly!”

Remaining part of the flight to the Northern Air Temple has elapsed in a tensed silence. Jinora tried to choose the shortest way possible, while Miren guarded them in case of another attack.

They have landed shortly before noon on the meadow near the temple. Several other airbenders were there with their bison.

Miren helped Jinora to get down from Pepper and they’ve both rushed into the temple.

“Do you think they will attack the temple?” said Jinora.

“Not before they will trace me here. But I am afraid it won’t take long. They’ve seen you and Pepper flying with me, and they are not dumb.”

“Miren, tell me honestly. Did you come here to hide from them?”

Miren has stopped in his track. “What? Of course I didn’t! This is just a coincidence! I will explain you everything. But I didn’t come here to hide. I can take care of myself!”

Jinora has evaded his look.

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

“I… don’t know what to do now,” said Jinora. “I saw your abilities and I want to learn from you if you are offering this to us. But I’ve seen this temple destroyed once before and I don’t want to allow this again. I am an airbending master. My job is to protect this temple.”

“I understand,” said Miren quietly. “I will explain you what just happened. Then I will accept your decision. If you want me to go, I understand that completely. You need to protect your home.”

Jinora looked at him. “Thank you…” she said quietly. “Let’s go to meet everyone.”


	3. The Ancients Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miren tells everyone about his previous life and origins of the energybending. What has he started with his arrival into the Northern Air Temple?

“Welcome back,” said Tenzin when he saw Jinora and Miren entering his room. “Everything went smoothly?”

He silenced when he saw to face of his daughter. Her face was tensed far more than normally.

“What happened?”

Miren took up the answer instead of her. “We were attacked…”

Tenzin gasped. “You were what?!”

Miren sighed. “There’s something you all need to know. Can you gather your students? I’ll meet you on the balcony when I have landed this morning.”

It didn’t take even ten minutes and all airbenders have gathered in the temple. Many of them saw Miren for the first time and looked a little suspiciously at him.

Tenzin and Jinora came as the last.

“Tell us what happened,” said Tenzin.

Miren exhaled deeply and sat down in front of everyone. He saw as Jinora sat down next to Kai while Tenzin accompanied her from the other side.

“There is one thing I need to tell you if you want to understand what happened. I travel around the world for several years, but for a long time, I am followed by a group of dangerous people.”

“What people?” said Bumi.

Miren has lifted a hand. “Please don’t interrupt me now. You will understand everything after I finish.

That group of people is energybenders like me. They call themselves The Ancient Clan, in honor of the first energybenders in history, the lion turtles.

I was the member of The Ancient Clan as well before. We were the group of people who have found the way to energybend and we were working together to improve our abilities. After a hard training, we were able to master this bending. From all of us, I was the strongest bender and I was some kind of leader of our small clan. That happened around two years ago.”

Miren interrupted his narration for a small moment, as if he was looking for words.

“After we all mastered the element, we have must decide what we will do next. There were two choices – keep this gift to ourselves or share it with the world. And at this point, we started to argue.

One of the benders – Sardar – has decided that we should use our powers to create a better society, better world. I refused something like that – I know very well what happened before, with Amon, Kuvira and others. Sadly, Sardar convinced other benders to listen to him rather than me. Slowly, we started to become enemies.

I knew I must stop his plans, but Sardar knew he must get rid of me as well, because I will always be in his way. One night, all of the other benders attacked me. I was able to escape and since then they are tracing me all over the world. The last time, they have found me on the North Pole, so I headed here. I knew I need to convince someone to help me stop their terrible plans. I wanted to pass you my wisdom. Together, we would be strong enough to stop The Ancient Clan once and for all and use energybending not for conquering, but for building better world in peace. However, I don’t know how, but they traced me here very quickly again. Now they know I am working with you and they will surely try to prevent me from teaching you energybending. They know that alone even I with all my power cannot stop them all.”

Miren finished his story and stood up.

“That’s the truth about me. I am sorry I didn’t tell you immediately, but I thought we will have enough time before The Ancients will appear. I see I was wrong. Now the decision is up to you. Will you let me stay here, teach you all I know and help me stop these madmen, or do you want me to leave from your temple? I told Jinora I will accept your decision and I will keep my word.”

The awkward silence has stand out. Miren look everyone is staying within own thoughts. Tenzin discussed something with Jinora and Bumi, Ikki, Meelo and Opal formed a second small group.

At last, Tenzin has stood up.

“Miren, this is a hard decision,” he said. “We must protect the Air Nation from being attacked once again. We were almost abolished by both Amon and Zaheer. We can’t let this happen again. The Air Nation is too young to survive that.”

Miren bowed his head. “I understand. Thank you for listening to me.”

He wanted to squeeze between him and Jinora, but Tenzin stopped him.

“However, we also see that your goal is righteous and honest. You want to prevent another conflict in the world.”

“And we are experienced enough in fight due to what happened to us when Zaheer attacked and when we were defending Republic City from Kuvira,” said Bumi.

Miren looked at them surprised, but didn’t say anything.

Opal joined their group. “My family was held in prison by Kuvira. Who knows what would happen to them or another families if we would let these people to do what they want.”

“I have enough of dictators,” said Kai. “If you need me to take them down, I will help.”

Jinora walked over to him so close that she almost could touch him. “Sorry for what I’ve said to you. I thought you only came here to hide and you’ll rely on us to help you. I was so wrong… Now I see why you’re here. You’re just trying to keep everyone safe.”

Jinora looked away for a moment, clearly overcame with shame. “I can sometimes be a bit harsh. I hope you can forgive me that. I think I will speak for everyone here. Teach us all you know and you can rely on us.”

Miren’s face clearly loosened up. “Thank you, Jinora…” he said. “Thank you all.”

Jinora stepped away from him as other benders started to cheer.

Tenzin waved his hands to silence them.

“Now we must discuss important things,” he said. “How many of them can we expect?”

“The whole society has around ten members,” said Crismar. “However, don’t underestimate them. They are highly skilled energybenders and each of them can take down several benders. I think Sardar can even take you down, Tenzin. He is very dangerous opponent. All of them are.”

“So what will we do if they will attack the temple before our basic training will be completed?” said Bumi.

Miren frowned a little. “I think I will be able to stop them for some time, but not for long. They can’t attack other way than with the airship, and if we’ll be able to trace them, we would have big advantage.”

“Okay,” said Tenzin. “Our skilled benders will try to trace their airship. I will also inform our friends in Republic City. They can come to help us.”

“If The Ancients will approach the temple in the airship, I will slow them down,” said Miren. “Jinora saw what I can do. They will not have an easy time getting past me, especially with your help. They are dangerous, but with your skills we can stop them at least for some time. But we must start training as soon as possible. Do you have enough space in the temple?”

“I think the better place will be meadows,” said Jinora. “If you want to teach us launching the same beams as you can, it can damage the temple during the training.”

“You’re right, Jinora,” said Miren. “I am just afraid about the bison.”

“Directly under the temple, there is nothing to be afraid of. Bison are staying further from backwards.”

“Then we’ll train on the meadows. That’s fine with me. I’ll pack that few things I’ve brought and met you all there.”

“I’ll show you the way,” said Jinora. “I bet you would get easily lost here.”

“You may be true,” smiled Miren. “Let’s go.”

Jinora led him up to the highest floor where one of the benders chamber were unoccupied. It was just a simple room with a bed and a table, but Miren was expecting nothing more. He quickly opened the suitcase and took out several pieces of clothes, some papers and oddly looking necklace. It was shaped like a big water drop and similar to these which water tribe members had.

“You’re a waterbender?” asked Jinora.

“I told you I wasn’t a bender before I’ve mastered energybending,” smiled Miren. “This belongs to the good friend of mine. She’s the waterbender and also the energybender.”

“And she is… the member of The Ancients?”

“No. She was the only one who stood by my side when we started to argue about our goals. She needed to escape as well. We have divided shortly after. I believe she might be still safe, because The Ancients went mostly after me. When it’ll be safe, I will go find her and return this amulet. She gave it to me so we won’t ever forget each other. I gave her mine.”

He put the amulet down on the table.

“Let’s go now. We can’t afford to lose time.”

Jinora led him to the temple gate which headed straight down from the cliff, on which the temple was built. Down below it, there was a large meadow where other airbenders waited already.

“Do you want me to help you get down?” asked Jinora, when she has prepared her wingsuit.

“No need to do so,” smiled Miren. Before Jinora could say something, he jumped straight down from the cliff. As he flew through the air, he has formed something like an energy whirlwind beneath him which slowed down his fall. He landed smoothly on both legs. Several air nomads started clapping.

He looked back above. “We’re waiting for you!”

Jinora has chuckled a little and flew down next to him, landing as smoothly as him.

Miren grinned at her. “I don’t want to decide who has a better landing technique.”

“That may be hard, but I have the style points,” said Jinora with a laugh.

She went to sat down next to Kai. When she approached him, she has noticed that he is frowning.

“What’s up, Kai?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing, Jinora…” he said. “I just…”

“Just what?”

“Aren’t you a bit too familiar with him after so little time?”

Jinora kept starring at him. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, you’re offering him to ride Pepper and you immediately went through this danger together, then you’re showing him his room…”

“Come on, Kai,” said Jinora. “You’re jealous?”

“No, I am not!”

“Yes, you are,” said Jinora. “And for no reason.”

Miren overheard their last words and in the next moment, he stood next to them.

“You have no reason for that, Kai,” he said. “I don’t know what you think. Jinora has just helped me now, nothing more. And neither of us could influence what has happened during the flight, don’t you think? Maybe it has speeded up a few things, but we are definitely nothing more than new friends, so come to your senses already.”

He has returned to his place in front of everyone.

“Okay, thank you all for gathering here. It’s time for our first lesson of energybending.”


	4. Source Of The Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miren tries to show the basics to the airbenders, but will Kai's inconceivable behavior ruin not only their new relationship?

Miren has coughed silently to get everyone’s attention.

“Again, thank you all for coming. You’re here to learn – or try to learn – the bending technique that has been discovered in recent years. Some of you didn’t hear what I have told today, so I will repeat myself.

It was believed for a long time that energybending is an ability which only the Avatar can learn, but that is no longer true. We’re not speaking about spiritual energies bending. This variant of energybending is using only natural energies flowing inside every one of you and around you to form a strong source of power. Everything in this world is filled with clean, raw energy. These of you who will be able to feel and trace its flow have nothing to worry about. This skill stands above any element bending. By using energybending, you can even redirect the element attacks if you will be able to feel energy in them.”

Opal raised a hand. “Isn’t possible to control other live beings energies as well?”

“It is,” nodded Miren. “Although this is the hardest part and even I am still not fully capable of using it. But yes, it is possible to control other live beings as well. It is a technique practically similar to bloodbending, with the small difference of controlling body energies instead of water.”

“But bloodbending was turned illegal after the Hundred Year War!” said Opal.

“I know that,” said Miren calmly. “And I don’t say that I am going to teach you how to use it. I am just warning you. Many of the remaining members of The Ancient Clan will not be stopped by this and it is possible that they will use this technique on you. There is however a counter-technique which they don’t know about. I’ve discovered this during my travels while hiding from The Ancients. It will be the part of our training. Of course not before you will learn to feel and control your energy and how to collect energies from your surroundings. That will be the main part of our training.”

Miren has stood up. “I know all of this is nice to listen to, but we have come here to train. First of all, I would like to show you that this technique is really fully capable to face any element bending. Is there anyone who wants me to face in one-on-one duel? You don’t need to worry; I won’t hurt you on purpose.”

Kai raised his hand. “I’ll go.”

Miren nodded. “I was expecting this and I know why you’re doing this. I’ll say it again, your thoughts are wrong and I hope we will be friends. But I accept your challenge. I heard you’re quite a skillful airbender. You’re the first one that new Air Nation has accepted except Tenzin’s family.”

“Looks like you know a lot about Air Nation,” said Kai.

“It’s just a natural thing to know who I’ll meet here,” answered Miren. “And you’re quite famous for defending Republic City as well.”

Miren and Kai went to the opposite sides of the meadow and turned around to face each other on around twenty meters long space.

“You don’t need to hold anything back, Kai,” said Miren. “I’ve challenged you to a fight and I wouldn’t want you to be moderate.”

“You sure you’ll be capable to cope with me?” said Kai with a small grin.

“I have no doubt about that,” said Miren. “Now, let’s begin. You may have the first shot.”

Kai has sent the first blow of the wind straight at him, but Miren evaded it easily by making a small step to the side. He dodged before his second and third attack, spinning smoothly through the last maneuver.

“This is not all you’ve got, Kai,” he said. “When I said don’t hold back, I’ve meant it seriously. Come on.”

Kai has frowned and attacked once more, making a sweeping motion this time, thus making a razor of wind. Miren has rolled over the shoulder to evade the first blow and Kai immediately aimed another on the spot he has landed.

Miren quickly connected palms, making the same circular motion that Jinora saw before, forming that shield of light again. He has blocked Kai’s attack without any effort.

“Wow,” breathed Opal when she saw it.

“You’ll need something more than this,” said Miren. “Up to now, this is not even a challenge.”

Kai has formed an air balloon below him and began to slide left and right, approaching to Miren quickly.

Miren has formed a sphere in palms, aiming the first beam at him. Kai evaded it easily and circled him around, aiming a blow on his back. Miren dodged it quickly by jumping high into the air and out of the circle. Kai tried to circle him again, but this time Miren has spun around, forming a glowing circled ray that blocked his way and ripped apart his air balloon. Kai fell down hardly but quickly recovered by lifting himself with a blow and he landed on his feet again.

He tried to aim another blow, but this time Miren made a quick motion and a wave of energy approaching him from the side knocked him down hard.

Kai has realized that he has no chance of beating Miren by staying on the ground. He used his airbending, stretched his wingsuit and soared high into the sky.

“Is this even allowed?” said Jinora

“Why not?” answered Ikki. “Nothing was said about that and Miren wanted to see every skill from Kai. The airbender is strongest in the air, Jinora.”

Up from the air, Kai attacked once again with a simple blow. Miren has jumped high into the air, using the same technique he has used before to slow down his fall, evaded the hit and aimed on Kai from the mid-air. Kai used his wingsuit to dodge quickly. This was exactly what he planned. Miren has fallen into his trap. He can’t stay in the air, but Kai can.

He has circled him quickly and aimed another blow while Miren was still falling down after his jump. This time he finally hit him into the back, slamming him to the ground hard. Kai immediately attacked once again.

“Kai!” shouted Jinora. “What are you doing?! This is a demonstrating fight!”

Mirren has jumped up using his energybending to gain balance again and turned around to face the attack. The wind blow was on the middle of its way already.

Jinora starred on that in horror. Miren can’t dodge this in time, and that strike was the strongest Kai could produce!

Mirren hold out hands right in the way of the blow. Then he made a quick yank with them, starting to turn around in the same moment.

Fifty air nomads gasped for the breath in the same moment. Kai’s blow started to circle around Miren and evaded him harmlessly. Miren has finished the full 360 turn, aiming one palm on Kai. His wind blow followed the motion, blitzing through the air and hitting Kai with a full strength. Kai has fallen down from the sky like a rock thrown out of the cliff. Right before the moment he could hit the ground, Miren’s energy has lifted him like an upstream wind and landed him slowly on the ground.

Miren has rushed to him. “Are you okay? That might have been too much.”

Kai has stood up heavily. “I am… okay,” he said. “That was some hit. I didn’t even see what happened.”

“That was the blow that should have hit me,” said Miren. “I was able to feel energy in it and redirect it back on you.”

Jinora rushed to them along with Ikki, Opal and several other airbenders.

“Are you both okay?” she said. “You’ve each taken a big hit.”

“I’ll be fine,” said Kai. “But I’ve lost this, even if that was a demonstration. If you didn’t save me,” he said to Miren, “I would’ve been in a much worse condition now.”

“I said I will not hurt you on purpose. I couldn’t let you fall. I am sorry about that, but it was only your blow that I was redirecting. I didn’t even realize how strong it was. You have some power, Kai; I will feel that hit from you for a while.”

“Thanks, but in the true duel, you would kick my ass hard,” said Kai. “You’re strong.”

“You’ll surpass me in no time,” said Miren. “Go sit down somewhere and get some rest.”

Miren has returned to his place. When he was out of earshot, Jinora has leaned to Kai.

“Why have you attacked him so hard?” she said. “You could’ve hurt him!”

“I am the one who’s got hurt here,” said Kai. “He told me that I don’t need to hold myself back. And I will feel that hit for a while. It was like crashing into a rock.”

“Sorry, Kai, but you’ve deserved it,” said Jinora quietly. “Why were you so aggressive? Miren just used your own furiousness against you. Honestly, if you had attacked me like that in a sparring match, I would have done the same to you. As an air nomad you need to stay calm, you know that.”

“I… may have gone a little too hard into that match,” said Kai. “Sorry, Jinora.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” said Jinora. “Miren may look calm, but I would bet that you’ve angered him.”

“Why do you think so?”

“When he redirected that last attack, why did he send it straight back at you and not somewhere else?” said Jinora. “He wanted to show you that he can use your own aggressive style for his advantage. You’ve forgotten the main Air Nation advice. You must keep your emotions safe in combat.”

Kai thought about that for a while. “You may be right,” he said. “It looks like we won’t be friends…”

“You can still change that,” said Jinora. “I don’t know why you don’t like Miren so much. I said it already and so did he. What happened today does not affect a thing. Accept that finally, Kai. I love you as I loved you before, but I don’t want to see you behaving like this.”

She wanted to say something more, but in that moment Miren started to speak from the front row.

“I believe that what you have seen convinced you that energybending can be a powerful ability when mastered properly. I know many of you have successfully established a connection with the Spirit World, which I hope will make your progress much quicker.”

He has locked looks with Jinora and Bumi and smiled a little.

“The key to energybending is finding the balance in your inners. You need to balance your energy and learn how to release it on purpose. Now, everyone please sit as comfortably as you can. Clear your mind and focus on my voice.

The source of the energy in your body is the stomach. It’s called the sea of chi. Concentrate on the flow of the energy in your stomach. Try to feel its movement.”

Miren stopped talking for a moment and looked over the nomads. Many of them looked like they’re meditating, but that was what he hoped for. Proper concentration was the key.

“Now, try to force the energy to travel up through your body, through the chest to shoulders and all the way down below to the palms. If you are doing this correctly, you should feel a wave of heat as your energy is travelling through the body. Please don’t worry about it. Just focus on the flow and try to collect as much energy as possible in your palms and hold it there.”

Miren has left his place in front of everyone and begun to walk between them. As a master energybender, he could feel the energies flowing in them.

He immediately knew that someone will do great in this. As he was passing by Ikki, Meelo, Opal and Kai, he could feel their energies being very clean and strong.

He continued past Kai to pass around Jinora, but he has stopped in the moment he stood right before her. She had eyes closed tightly and looked perfectly concentrated.

“Wow,” whispered Miren to himself.

The source of the energy in Jinora’s body was second to none.

He has returned back to his place.

“Alright, everyone,” he said. “I don’t want you to keep storing energy for so long; it could be dangerous. Please, if you’re feeling for it, connect your palms together and try to push the energy away from your body. A sphere of light should start to form in your hands. Don’t be afraid if you will see differently colored spheres around yourself. Energy of every human is colored differently based on his inner balance and strength.”

This time the results were very unpredictable. Almost half of the airbenders didn’t success to form even a tiny energy sphere. However, there were some good results. Ikki’s sphere was radiating with light green just as Meelo’s. Opal’s energy diffused with light yellow flashes, Kai’s energy with deep blue.

He has locked eyes with Jinora again and stumbled in shock.

Her sphere was the cleanest white he has ever seen. It looked almost like she holds a small star in hands.

“These of you who have succeeded in forming a sphere,” he said, trying to mask his trembling voice, “please point it up into the sky. Nowhere else, do you understand? In that case, you would hurt yourself or someone around you. When I will tell, release your energy fully. In three… two… one…”

Several rays of light have flown up into the sky. Two of them crashed into each other and exploded in a cloud of smoke, the rest of them vanished after some time.

Jinora’s clear white beam lasted for the longest time and finally, after soaring high into the sky, it has disappeared.

“Okay, everyone,” said Miren. “I see few very promising results here. It will be all for today. I don’t want to push you past your limits; it can make more bad things than good ones. Don’t feel bad if you did not succeed this time. Achieving something like this at the first try would be more than I’ve expected. You will become better after some training.”

The airbenders started to return back to the temple, someone immediately, someone without a rush. Miren could hear many excited words about this first lesson and smiled a little upon that. These benders really want to master energybending.

However, one thing was returning to him all the time.

He sat down on the nearby rock with forehead in palm. He still didn’t fully understand what he has just seen. That power! How is that possible?

The soft, calm voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“Is everything okay? You look confused.”

He raised his head and saw deep brown eyes looking into his.

“We need to talk, Jinora,” he said.


	5. The Original Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miren explains the origin of energybending to Tenzin and Jinora, when sudden incomer interrupts them.

“What do you mean by that?”

Tenzin was pacing back and forth through his room and looked the most nervously of all. Jinora was sitting on the floor calmly while Miren was leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

“I can only guess what is really going on,” he said. “But I am experienced enough with energybending to know what I’ve seen. Jinora’s energy source is exceptionally strong and clean. I do not doubt that after some more training she would easily beat not even Sardar, but me as well.”

Jinora has looked up on him. “Don’t you exaggerating it a little?”

“Do you want a proof, Jinora?” said Miren. “Form your sphere once again.”

Jinora closed her eyes and after a short while, she gained access to her energy source once again.

“Now try to make an energy shield like I did in my battle with Kai.” He showed her the motion by forming his own small shield.

Jinora was easily able to copy him and placed a white glowing transparent shield between them.

“Fine. Now watch,” said Miren.

Before she or Tenzin could say anything, he fired a beam at her. It hit the shield and vaporized into the air like nothing has ever happened.

Jinora looked at her father, who has almost forgotten to breath. She let the shield drop and looked back at Miren.

“You were not lying,” she said.

“Of course I wasn’t lying. You’ve seen what my beam has done to the shield of that energybender. It flew right through without a problem, but it has barely touched your shield. And that’s not all. It would work the opposite way as well. I can block most of elemental attacks and energybending easily. That’s because my energy source is also strong. But blocking your attack would be impossible even for me. That energy I’ve felt from you is so strong that it would tear my defense like a piece of paper. Full hit from your power may even kill me.”

“What do you think is the reason for this power Jinora possess?” said Tenzin.

“I have one theory,” answered Miren. “The original energybenders, the lion turtles, came from the Spirit World to ours and returned back after your father became the first Avatar who has mastered energybending. Thanks to Jinora’s ability to have an especially strong connection with the Spirit World, she must be also able to connect to the original and the strongest source of energybending – spiritual energy. That gives her far more power that I will ever be able to achieve even as the founder of this kind of energybending.”

“So you just say that I have limitless power thanks to my connection with the Spirit World?” asked Jinora.

Miren nodded. “It must be far more complicated than that, but basically yes. However, you are the expert on the Spirit World here. This is just mine assumption. All that I know for sure is that you have a potential to be the strongest energybender in the world except Korra. You can easily overpower the whole Ancient Clan.”

Jinora has looked back down. “I don’t know if I want this. I am the master airbender and I saw a lot of destruction in the world. I don’t want to use this power to destroy something more.”

“I know how you feel,” said Miren. “Before I’ve seen your skills, I thought I am the strongest after Korra. It’s a huge reliability to have a power like this. But you won’t destroy anything, Jinora; you’ll do the exact opposite. The world will fall into another war if The Ancients will not be stopped. Yes, you possess a great power, but I have complete trust in you that you’ll not misuse it.”

Jinora has smiled weakly. “That means a lot coming from you.”

Tenzin has interrupted their dialogue. “But won’t this power be too much for my daughter?”

“Dad, I can do this,” said Jinora. “I am not a small child anymore. I’ve went through more than enough battles.”

“And I’ll do my best as well, master Tenzin,” said Miren. “I’ll teach Jinora how to control her powers to not put herself into danger. You have my word.”

“What do you mean by that control?” said Jinora.

Miren sighed. “There’s one issue with energybending that we all have experienced. At the beginning, your body will react badly on losing such an amount of energy in a short time. If you’ll get past your safe limits, you can put yourself into even mortal danger. At any cost, you can’t allow this to happen.”

He wanted to say something more, but he has turned back to the door suddenly.

“What’s happening?” asked Tenzin.

“I thought I’ve seen someone,” answered Miren. “Probably only my imagination… I will be right back, wait for me.”

He went out quickly. He knew that he had seen his face clearly, though no-one else has noticed him.

He caught him up in another corridor.

“Kai!”

Kai has turned around. “What’s up?” he said.

“Why were you eavesdropping?”

Kai pretended to be confused. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t try to play fool with me,” said Miren. “I saw your face behind Tenzin’s door. What’s with you for God sake? First you are trying to hurt me and then you’re eavesdropping on us. What problem do you have with me?”

Kai has turned to walk away. Miren has stopped him with hand on shoulder.

“Let’s be honest with each other for at least once.”

Kai has turned back after a while. “Fine, You know, I am just afraid that with your arrival… I will lose Jinora. I heard when you’ve talked about her powers and how you need to teach her how to control them. You’re getting closer to each other with almost every minute…”

Miren shook his head. “What do you think of me? Don’t tell me that you believe that this is my goal. Kai, I am here only to stop The Ancients. Jinora has an exceptional gift which can help us a lot, but it can also be dangerous for her. That’s why she needs someone to guide her. I can’t allow her to risk her safety even when the world is endangered again, but there’s nothing more in it. We’ve gone through a lot in a short time, but that was something we couldn’t influence… And that’s all what’s happening. I have not come to ruin your relationship, Kai.”

“But I see that Jinora likes you,” said Kai. “She likes your ideals and… maybe even you.”

“If that’s the case, Kai, I will give you one advice,” said Miren. “Let Jinora make her own decision. Don’t try to persuade her one way or other. That will ruin it much faster. I won’t do it either. That’s the best you can do for her. Let her choose her way on her own. I know you love her, but you can’t force her your way.”

He went back to Tenzin’s room. However, they were both gone.

Then Bumi has rushed inside. “Finally, I’ve found you!”

“What’s up?”

“An airship! About 5 miles away!”

Miren has paled. “Oh no…”


End file.
